fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Viper meets Messina
After Viper slithered away from home, she cries in the courtyard. Suddenly, she hears a voice. "Viper, you poor snake." says a voice. Viper turned to see Messina, who came to make Viper's dreams come true. "You're Messina---the snake queen!" Viper exclaimed. "Didn't my family exiled you?" she asked. "That's right, flower." Messina answered. "But how could I stay away when I knew you were so alone?" the cobra asked. "What you need is a woman's advice." Viper turned and run away, but she stopped to hear Messina. "What if I could make your dreams?" Viper turned around and said, "My parents would never allow it." "Oh, well. It musn't be love, and there is nothing I can do to help." Messina said in a depressed voice. "Could...could you really help me? But how?" Viper asked. "Well... the only way to get what you want is to become a mortal yourself." Messina replied. "A mortal? Can you do that?" Viper asked, eagerly. Messina went over to Viper and said, "My dear, sweet child...that's what I do." Just then, Rabbit, Pixie, and Dixie ran over to her, but they were too late. They saw that Viper was in danger. "This is terrible! Pixie, Dixie! You guys go tell her family!" Rabbit urged them. "Okay!" Pixie nodded as he and Dixie ran to tell her family, but they were blocked by Arthur and Cecil. "Have we got a deal?" Messina asked, politely. "I'll turn you into a mortal right now. All you have to do is sign a little contract." "A contract?" Viper asked, curiously. "That's right, dear." Messina said, wisely. "And the price is just a token. A trifle. What I want you is...your voice." "M-my voice?" Viper asked, touching her neck. "I almost forgot---the magic only lasts for three days." Messina said. "You've got to get Kung Fu Bird to kiss you before the sun sets on the third day." Messina told her. "If he doesn't, you turn back into an immortal, and belong to me!" Messina warned her. "I suppose you might find my terms a little rough. After all, you are King Adam and Queen Mulan's adopted daughter and Pixie, Dixie, Bagheera, and Robyn's older sister. Adored by all of the Magical Realm! Why, you're practically guaranteed a happy life." Messina said, telling a story to the girl. "Are you won't listen to your parents or your siblings?" the cobra asked. "All it'll cost you is your true love." Messina told her. "Come on, baby. This is your last chance. But far be it from little old me to twist your arm." Messina warned her. "Don't listen to her, Viper!" Rabbit cried, while Pixie and Dixie were concerned. Viper was still concerned for Crane. "Well, now. I won't intrude any longer. I'll be on my way. You obviously don't want my help. Too bad about your prince, though. He is quite a catch..." Messina said as she was about to leave. "Wait!" Viper called as Messina turned to Viper, wrapped her around with her tail, and a contract appeared, along with a pen. "All I have to do is sign?" Viper asked. Messina nodded "yes", while Arthur and Cecil were excited for the snake to sign the contract. Just then, Viper grabbed the pen and wrote her name on the contract. With that, the pen disappeared and the contract flew towards Messina and she grabbed it. "We have a deal! Here you go!" Messina said in glee as the contract disappeared. "Viper! Don't!" Dixie cried. "Please no!" Pixie added. "Dixie, please! You've got to stop her, boy!" Rabbit told him, as he, Pixie, and Dixie ran towards Messina. "Wait!" Dixie called, but Messina ignored him and created a whirlwind. As Dixie was about to warn Viper, he was blocked by the whirlwind as Viper began to vocalize and her voice began to glow. As the voice was no longer on her neck, it turned into a golden, mist-filled orb. Viper clamped her throat in shock. The golden orb into Messina's amulet. Pixie, Dixie, and Rabbit gasped in horror. As the whirlwind died down, Pixie, Dixie, and Rabbit saw Viper had been transformed into a mortal. Viper was now wearing a strapless dark yellow dress. The snake grew pale as she gasped for breath. "Oh no! She can't breathe like that!" Rabbit cried, as he, Pixie, and Dixie ran towards Viper and carried her to the mortal world. Messina cackled in delight while Rabbit carried Viper, who was unconscious to live. This time, Rabbit brought her to the mortal world to see Crane. Category:Fan Fiction